Una elección puede cambiarlo todo
by LaMariposaAzul12
Summary: Castle y Beckett se ven envueltos en una situación inesperada. Beckett queda embarazada y no sabe como llevarlo ni que va a hacer.
1. Noticia inesperada

Me sentía un poco mareada desde hace unos cuatro días. No le di importancia porque pensaba que era por el estrés del trabajo. Hacer tanto papeleo agotaba mucho, así que decidí volver a casa, ya que era tarde.

Al día siguiente, seguía encontrándome mareada, y decidí ir al médico.

Al llegar a la consulta, la sala de espera estaba casi vacía, así que pensé, será una consulta rápida.

Al entrar, me encontré con un hombre de mediana edad. Me miró y me dijo:

\- - ¿Usted es Katherine Beckett?

Asentí.

\- - Bien. Cuénteme lo que le pasa.

\- - Me he sentido un poco mareada desde hace unos días -dije yo-.

\- - Bien. Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que puede ser, pero necesito saber si es alérgica a algo.

\- - No –dije yo, fríamente-.

\- - Bien. Pase por aquí, a la sala de al lado.

El entró detrás de mi y cerró la puerta.

\- - Le voy a hacer una serie de pruebas para poder diagnosticarle algo.

\- - Vale.

Tras dos horas de pruebas, el médico me dio un botito para hacer un análisis urinario, cosa que me pareció extraño, ya que, ninguno de mis síntomas tenia que ver con eso.

Después, pude ver como el médico le aplicaba unas sustancias líquidas y la muestra cambiaba de color hasta volverse blanco del todo.

Me indicó que lo siguiera por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala apartada del recinto. Me preguntaba a donde me llevaría, pero lo que no sabía era que algo iba a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Entramos en usa sala bastante iluminada, pero un poco pequeña.

\- - Siéntate en la camilla, por favor.

Obedecí al momento.

\- - Quiero ver que me muestra el monitor.

\- - Vale.

Se dirigió al armario que estaba a mi derecha y cogió un botito un tanto extraño.

\- - Levántese la camisa y desabróchese el pantalón.

Yo fruncí el ceño extrañada.

\- - Haga lo que le digo.

\- - Está bien –dije a regañadientes-.

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque me pareció un poco extraño.

\- - Te voy a aplicar un gel que está frío y luego presionaré en el gel para ver una imagen en el monitor, que usted no puede ver.

Asentí.

El médico se quedó mirando un rato la pantalla mientras movía el aparato y tecleaba letras en el monitor. Me quedé mirando su expresión pensativa y escuchando sus "mmm…, interesante" durante un buen rato. Pensé en la 12th, debían de estar muy ocupados con un caso y yo aquí sin poder ayudar. Me pregunté si Castle estaría allí ayudando con sus "Teorías Castlenianas", que, como siempre eran descabelladas. En mi cara se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

De repente, el médico me miró.

\- - Tengo su diagnóstico.

Volví a asentir.

\- - Puede que oír esto sea muy duro para usted o le dé un ataque de felicidad. ¿Quiere oírlo de todas formas?

\- - Sí.

\- - Está bien. He llegado a la conclusión de que sus mareos, sus dolores de cabeza y sus otros síntomas son debidos a una sola cosa.

Las preguntas que se me acumulaban en la cabeza por fin iban a tener respuesta.

\- - Usted está embarazada.

Sentí unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar. Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando por momentos. Pensé en Castle, en como se lo tomaría… y me inundó una terrible sensación.

Fui corriendo al baño del recinto y vomité. Luego, volví a la sala donde me esperaba el médico, con una expresión un tanto preocupada.

\- - ¿De cuanto estoy? –pregunté con voz apagada-.

\- - Casi tres meses.


	2. Oficina de policías de la 12th

Mi cabeza se remontó a los recuerdos de esa época, pero se interrumpió en seguida. Sentí algo dentro de mí que se movía, aunque levemente. Bajé la cabeza hacia mi barriga. Todavía no se notaba que estaba embarazada.

El médico rompió el silencio.

\- - ¿En que trabaja usted?

\- - Cuerpo de policía, oficina 12th. Homicidios.

\- - Necesito que a partir de ahora se cuide. Le voy a hacer un justificante por faltar al trabajo y una nota que quiero que le entregue a su superior.

\- - Vale. Mi superior se llama Victoria Gates. Por favor, no mencione nada de mi estado en la nota. Prefiero comunicárselo yo.

\- - Lo que usted decida.

Dicho lo cual, yo me arreglé un poco, mientras el médico escribía. Poco después salí de allí. No iba a ser fácil, a partir de ahora. Tenía que contárselo a Castle, pero creí que no era el momento, todavía.

Cuando llegué a la comisaría, Castle me esperaba con una jarra de café humeante para mi. Me dieron tentaciones de tomármelo, pero al final lo rechacé. Tenía que cuidarme, si, pero creo que Castle sospechó algo. Me preocupé bastante. Así que decidí hablar ya con Gates.

Toqué en la puerta de su despacho.

\- - Adelante –dijo ella-.

Entré con la nota y el justificante entre las manos. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. No sabía que hacer o decir. Ella fue quien rompió en silencio.

\- - ¿Para que me necesita, Inspectora Beckett?

No fui capaz de articular palabra. Le tendí el justificante del médico.

\- - Vale. Su falta queda invalidada. ¿Algo mas, Inspectora?

\- - Sí.

Le tendí la nota del médico. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Me sabía la nota de memoria, pero no sé como iba a reaccionar Gates. La nota decía así:

 _"_ _Estimada Victoria Gates:_

 _He escrito esta nota con el fin de ayudar a Katherine Houghton Beckett. Debido a su estado solicito que a partir de ahora, hasta que Katherine lo desee, trabaje desde la oficina y no lleve a cabo actividades peligrosas como, por ejemplo, perseguir asesinos por la calle, arrestar al asesino… y cualquier otra cosa que ponga en riesgo su salud. Si ella cree necesario hacer un interrogatorio de vital importancia, le doy permiso, pero solo durante los dos próximos meses y en compañía de alguien._

 _Atentamente,_

 _El doctor William Johnson."_

Al terminar de leer la nota, me miró atentamente. Después de cinco segundos, empezó la oleada de preguntas.

\- - Inspectora, ¿a qué viene esta nota?

\- - Señor, con el debido respeto, deme permiso para acatar las ordenes del doctor. Me gustaría no dar explicaciones

\- - Si no me lo explica, no se lo voy a poder conceder. Además, pensé que usted creía que un verdadero poli se formaba en la calle, no en una oficina ordenando papeleo.

\- - Así es, señor.

Tragué saliva. Era como si lo que fuera a decir a partir de ahora, fuera como si me asestaran una puñalada en la espalda.

\- - Estoy embarazada –dije con una voz casi imperceptible-.

\- - ¿Cómo dice? No la he oído bien.

\- - Estoy embarazada, señor.- volví a repetir con voz ahogada, aunque un poco más alto.

Pareció comprender lo que yo había dicho.

\- - Está bien. Le concedo lo que me piden. Cuídese.

Me disponía a salir cuando me preguntó:

\- - ¿De cuanto está Inspectora? Necesito saber cuando se reincorporará del todo.

\- - Casi tres meses. Por favor, no haga pública esta información. Prefiero comunicarlo yo misma, cuando llegue el momento.

\- - Esté tranquila. Se lo comunicaré a Ryan y a Expósito, si mencionarles ese tema.

\- - Gracias, señor.

\- - Inspectora, vaya a ayudar en el nuevo caso que les han asignado.

\- - Si.

Al salir, miré los mensajes en mi teléfono. Lannie tenía novedades, así que, bajé al depósito. Antes de bajar, pude ver como Gates llamaba a Expo y a Ryan a su despacho.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta del depósito de cadáveres. Caminé hasta el "quirófano" de Lannie.

La encontré examinando un cuerpo cuyo caso no llevábamos nosotros. Al entrar, me miró con expresión preocupada.

\- - Lannie, tenemos que hablar.-dije yo-.

Esto no va a ser nada fácil, pensé.


	3. Ella lo entenderá

En el depósito...

\- - No vienes a hablar sobre el caso, ¿verdad? -

\- - No. Lo cierto es que vengo a hablarte de otra cosa, pero me gustaría que fuese en privado.

\- - Está bien. Por tu mirada deduzco que es importante.

Caminamos hasta la zona de descanso para los que trabajaban en esa planta. Entramos y yo cerré la puesta.

\- - Muy bien, Kate. ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

\- - Lannie, no se como responderte a esa pregunta. Tampoco sé como te lo vas a tomar. Es que me lo acaban de comunicar, y me ha invadido un sentimiento terrible y…

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar mi rostro en cuestión de segundos.

\- - Tranquila, Kate. Soy tu amiga, y siempre lo seré. Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Yo nunca te dejaría tirada en un momento crítico.

\- - Lannie yo… -dije con voz ahogada por llorar-. Tengo miedo… Mi mundo está a punto de cambiar para siempre y todo se derrumba a mi alrededor… No se como sobrellevar esto y…

\- No hace falta que digas más, Kate. Ya se lo que te pasa… Tu cara de preocupación y angustia cuando entraste por la puerta dice que es algo grave o importante. Cuéntamelo.

Mas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi cara. Lannie me tendió una caja de pañuelos. Cogí uno y me sequé la cara.

Al ver que yo no respondía, ella misma respondió por mí.

\- - Estas embarazada, ¿verdad?

Asentí. No podía articular palabra. Lannie se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

\- - Yo siempre estaré ahí para lo que sea. ¿Se lo has contado a Castle?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- - Kate, no cometas mas errores y cuéntaselo. Si no se lo cuentas, vas a acabar huyendo del país para siempre dejando a tu verdadero amor plantado -dijo en tono sarcástico-.

Noté que lo dijo a posta para dibujarme una pequeña sonrisa. Funcionó.

\- - ¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?

\- - He preferido esperar y darme una sorpresa–dije yo-.

\- - ¿De cuanto estás?

\- - Tres meses.

\- - Pues date prisa en contárselo, porque dentro de muy poco tu aspecto te delatará y Castle se enfadará por no habérselo contado.

\- - Creo que debería esperar a tenerlo asimilado -tercí yo-.

\- - Haz lo que tu creas que es mejor para ti y para el o ella.

\- - Gracias por ayudarme y siempre estar ahí para apoyarme. Ahora, ¿me puedes dar las novedades del caso, para que no sospechen nada Ryan, Expósito y Castle?

\- - Por supuesto.

Volvimos a al gran nevera y Lannie me dio los datos que tenía que llevar a arriba para el caso.

En la comisaría...

Cuando volví a arriba, los dos detectives y Castle estaban mirando la pizarra blanca que me encantaba mirar. En la pizarra estaban colgados los datos de la victima.

\- Hola Beckett –dijo Expo-.

\- Oye, ¿cómo es que ahora no puedes participar en las persecuciones? Gates no nos ha dicho nada más.

\- Yo no soy la que ha elegido eso, Ryan.

Pensé: "No puedo contártelo. Lo haré, pero cuando llegue el momento de decirlo, no ahora."

\- Estás un poco extraña hoy, Beckett – dijo Expo-.

\- Lo que pasa es que soy humana. Estoy cansada, y atareada – dije a la defensiva –.

\- Vale.

Mientras tanto Castle se había quedado callado. Creo que sospechaba algo.


	4. Tengo que contarte algo

El resto del día transcurrió normal y corriente. Estuvimos revisando las cuentas de la víctima. Para ser un simple empresario, tenía muchas cuentas.

Cuatro semanas después, ya casi no podía ocultar mi secreto. Todos me veían rara, o por lo menos eso creía yo.

En este tiempo resolvimos el asesinato que teníamos pendiente. La víctima se llamaba John Strange. Era un contable bastante famoso. Lo asesinó su propia madre. Al parecer la madre estaba loca y creía que su hijo se juntaba con el demonio. A la madre la han trasladado a un centro para personas de ese tipo.

Estuve archivando papeleo todo el día. No se nos presentó otro caso así que, solo tuve que hacer eso. Pero, es cuanto terminé sentí que algo se movía dentro de mi. Ya me estaba empezando a crecer la barriga. No podía seguir ocultándolo más. Tenía que decírselo hoy a Castle.

Volví a casa pronto. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Castle esperándome.

\- - ¡Kate, por fin llegas! Llevo un largo rato esperándote. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

\- - No, gracias. Castle, tenemos que hablar.

Creo que se tensó al oír eso y ver mi mirada preocupada.

Me senté en el sillón, y el se sentó a mi lado, esperando a que yo empezara a hablar. Así pues, empecé.

\- - Castle, antes de contarte nada quiero decirte que, si lo deseas desapareceré de aquí.

Él no dijo nada. Seguía callado, creo que esperando a que continuara.

\- Sé que es difícil. Ni yo misma lo he asumido todavía. No quiero que reacciones mal, ni tampoco espero que reacciones bien. Esto es muy difícil para mi y necesito… tenerte… a… mi… lado…

Empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Castle seguía atento.

\- No… no… no quiero que me dejes –dije con voz ahogada-.

Seguían resbalando lágrimas por mis mejillas, ahora hinchadas.

\- Castle, lo siento… No puedo…

Dicho esto me levanté a toda prisa cogí mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

Como un lince, Castle se acercó a mi, silencioso y rápido, mientras me disponía a irme.

Me cogió por la mano derecha. Estaba de espaldas a el, pero notaba su presencia y calidez.

Él fue quien rompió el silencio.

\- - Kate, cuéntamelo. Por tu mirada parece muy importante.

Yo no era capaz de articular palabra. Abrí la boca, y de ella salió un sollozo.

\- - Castle, yo… estoy embarazada.

Castle soltó mi mano. Mis piernas flaquearon y me derrumbé en el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para poder levantarme. Apoyé los brazos sobre el suelo, para no perder el equilibrio. Seguí llorando. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Tras, no sé ni cuanto tiempo de espera, Castle posó su mano en mi hombro. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Me cogió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Me llevó hasta él y me abrazó. Ninguno era capaz de romper el silencio.

Entonces, Castle rompió el silencio. Intuyendo lo que me pasaba, dijo:

\- Kate, pase lo que pase, yo nunca te dejaría sola, y menos en esta situación. Kate, yo te quiero, te he querido y te querré. Siempre.


	5. Ya no estoy sola en esto

Esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón. Ya no estaba sola en esto. Lo presentía. Sentía lo que infundía Castle en mi. Una sensación indescriptible.

Pasamos abrazados unos tres minutos, que para mí fueron como días. Esto me tranquilizó bastante. Entonces, Castle me llevó hasta el sillón y me indicó que me sentara.

\- - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó el-.

\- - Si.

Se hizo el silencio. No sabía que preguntarle.

\- - ¿De cuanto estás?

\- - Cuatro meses, mas o menos.

\- - ¿Sabes si es niño o niña?

\- - Prefiero esperar a que nazca y darme una sorpresa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- - Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo -dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa y me besaba en la frente-.

Castle hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando algo importante.

\- - Seguro que es una niña, y nacerá tan guapa como su hermosa madre.

Me ruboricé.

\- - Yo creo que es un niño, y tendrá una imaginación muy portentosa y unas ideas muy alocadas, como su padre.

Me reí un momento.

\- - Hagamos una apuesta –dijo Castle-. Si es niña, como dije yo, le pondremos un nombre que yo escoja.

\- - ¿Y si es un niño?

\- - Entonces, tu elegirás su nombre.

\- - Ya tienes pensado un nombre, ¿verdad?

Castle asintió.

\- - Yo también tengo pensado el mío.

\- - ¿Y si los dos decimos los nombres, para ver si nos gustan? -preguntó Castle-.

\- - Vale.

\- - A la de 3.

\- 1…

\- 2…

\- 3…

\- - Alexander –dije yo-.

\- - Johanna –dijo Castle-.

"Johanna", pensé. Me recordó a todo lo que habíamos sufrido juntos y yo, por separado. Mi madre. Su asesinato. El policía muerto. El hombre que guardaba los papeles que me protegían. Todos muertos menos yo… No estaba preparada para todo esto, todavía no.

Castle debió intuir que estaba pensando en el caso que me cambió la vida.

\- - Kate, si no estás preparada, tengo otro nombre.

Hizo una pausa.

\- - Nicole

\- - ¿Y por qué Nicole?

\- - Porque viene del nombre Nikki Heat. Quería ponerle el nombre de un personaje que tu inspiraste a crear, Kate. Igual que tu creaste a él o ella.

\- - Es precioso –dije sonriendo con dulzura-.

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

\- - Castle, ¿como se lo vamos a decir a tu familia, a la mía, a los de la comisaría…? Solo lo sabe Lannie…

Mi pregunta se quedó en el aire. Tras unos segundos, Castle respondió.

\- - Tranquila, cada cosa a su tiempo. Deberíamos empezar por mi madre, Alexis y Jim. ¿Te parece?

\- - Si.

\- - ¿Convocamos una reunión para mañana viernes por la noche? Podíamos hacer una cena familiar.

\- - Vale, me parece bien. Te ayudaré a prepararlo todo mañana.

\- - Prefiero que no hagas nada. No quiero que os pase nada malo.

\- - Castle, solo estoy de cuatro meses. Todavía me puedo valer por mi misma.

\- - Está bien. Pero voy a estar vigilándote.

El resto del día pasó volando. Alexis estaba dando clase y Martha en una obra de teatro. Se había notado bastante el silencio.


	6. Reunión familiar a toda prisa

**Hola. Me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo nuevo por culpa de los exámenes finales y porque he sido becada para estudiar en Francia 3 meses. Al final, el capítulo ha resultado ser mucho mas largo de lo normal, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Seguiré subiendo mas capítulos regularmente hasta que acabe el Fic. Espero que os guste.**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

Llegó el día siguiente. Castle y yo estuvimos en la comisaría por la mañana. No teníamos ningún caso, aunque yo, igualmente tenía que hacer el papeleo y alguna pequeña investigación. Castle se pasó toda la mañana cerca de mi. Admiraba su interés pero, creo que se pasaba un poquito.

Bueno, el día pasó rápido y se hizo la tarde. Castle y yo pasamos por el supermercado de camino al loft.

Al llegar al loft, nos pusimos a trabajar.

Decidimos preparar una sopa de pescado de primer plato y una ensalada y unos bistecs empanados de segundo. De postre decidimos servir unos cupcakes de limón con frostin de fresa y una ligera capa de azúcar glas por encima que estaba haciendo yo. En toda la tarde solo me dejó hacer los cupcakes y ayudarle un poco con los otros platos, pero claro, tenía que estar bajo su supervisión.

Llegó la hora de la cena sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Fui a prepararme mientras Castle le daba un toque a la comida.

Mientras me preparaba, ya Alexis y Martha habían llegado. Solo faltaba mi padre. Al pensar el él, en la noticia, en todo, no pude evitar pensar que qué pasaría si esto no hubiera sucedido. ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿No me sentiría así si esto no hubiera pasado? Muchas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza sin respuesta. Y, encima, tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sé como le voy a comunicar a los demás la noticia. Estoy muy nerviosa, histérica.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que me sobresaltara.

\- ¿Kate, estás ahí? ¿Ya estas lista? Tu padre ya ha llegado. Te estamos esperando.

\- No, Castle… No puedo… No puedo bajar…

Castle abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró y la cerró tras de si. Se sentó en la cama en silencio.

\- Kate, ¿que te pasa?

Dudé si contestar.

\- Me aterra todo lo que pueda pasar. Esto en nuevo para mí. Yo no sé casi nada. En cambio, tu si tienes experiencia en esto.- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas-. Me da miedo que nos pase algo malo. Y que no podamos hacer nada para impedirlo.

Castle tardó un momento en interpretar mis sollozos.

\- Kate… - me seca las lágrimas- . Pase lo que pase, somos una familia. Yo siempre estaré ahí para lo que sea, al igual que esas pocas personas que están reunidas abajo esperándote. Nunca estarás sola. Es nuestro bebé. Y procuraré que no os pase nada malo a ninguno de los dos.-me tocó el vientre mientas decía lo último- Siempre.

\- Siempre…

Castle me ayudó a levantarme y salió de la habitación. Estuve un rato despejándome la cabeza y ocultando los restos que sugerían que había estado llorando. Y, por fin, decidí bajar.

Creo que todo el mundo me esperaba, ya que era la única que, al parecer, faltaba. Lo malo es que me miran con curiosidad, y me hacen sentir culpable. Luego, creo que mi padre descubre que he estado llorando, pero no lo menciona. Solo se limita a acercarse con cara de preocupación.

\- Hola Katie. ¿Cómo estás?

Siempre tiene la manía de abrazarme cuando me ve. Creo que teme que me pase algo o tiene miedo a perderme como a mi madre. "Mi madre". Ojalá estuviera aquí. Le habría encantado Rick… Me ayudaría con esto… Ella siempre sabía que hacer en cada ocasión…

\- Katie, ¿estás bien?

\- Eh… Si, perdona. Estaba pensando una cosa.

Tras un silencio un poco incómodo…

\- La comida ya está lista. Ya se pueden sentar en la mesa. -Castle, como siempre, sabe como sacarme de estas situaciones-.

Estuvimos hablando del trabajo, los estudios de Alexis… La cosa se animó un poco hasta que, al llegar al postre, comenzó el interrogatorio…

\- Bueno, Katie, ¿cuál es la razón por la que habéis convocado esta "reunión familiar"? -no hace falta que os diga que fue mi padre, Jim, quien preguntó eso, ya que sólo ella me llama así-.

Castle me lanzó una mirada de ahora o nunca mientras lo demás posaban sus miradas en mi.

\- La razón por la que os hemos convocado hoy aquí es porque tenemos algo importante que contarles…

Castle me cogió la mano bajo el mantel para infundirme valor. Ya no puedo escapar de la realidad. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo que afrontarlo y… seguir.

Cerré los ojos un momento. No sabía como decir esto…

\- Estoy… -suspiré, abrí los ojos y lo solté de un tirón- embarazada. Castle y yo esperamos un bebé…

Nadie articuló palabra durante unos segundos. Pensé que se lo tomarían mal, que no lo aceptarían. Algo irrumpió mis pensamientos…

\- Ya pensaba que no nos lo ibas a contar… -dijo Martha mientras los demás seguíamos sin entender nada-.

\- ¿Qué? –no pude ocultar mi sorpresa-.

\- Por favor, Katherine… llevas ropa de pre-mamá y, ¿creías que no me daría cuenta? –así que era por eso por lo que llevaba rato sin decir palabra…-. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo era cuando yo llevaba a Richard.

\- Madre, por favor, ahora no.

\- Katie, me alegro mucho por ti. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

"Mamá…" Casi, me pereció verla frente a mi… A ella la asesinaron antes de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad… Antes de verme así… Se me nubló la vista… Me mareé… Veía como Castle me decía algo, pero no lo oía…

\- Castle… -y me desmayé-.


	7. Recuerdos de la Infancia

**Hola! He recibido mensajes de fans y muchas visitas, para ser el primer fic que subo a internet.**

 **Quieroagradecer personalmente a todos los que "habéis dejado rastro" al leer mi fic: MJCASBELL, Rchabaud, phoenix1993, unnofre, mily, Mary Angel 02, Pacb Always, Valkirie, carmengarcia, castkate, mariaoset81 y los demás. Y a ti, si tu, el que está leyendo esto ahora mismo.**

 **Al principio empecé a escribir el fic por diversión y lo subí por ver que le parecía a la gente. No pensé continuarlo hasta que recibí muchos mensajes alentadores, y que me encantaron.**

 **Parece mentira que ya vaya a subir el capítulo 7 y haya invertido mas de 4000 palabras en el fic.**

 **Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo disfruto metiéndome dentro de la mente de los personajes, jajaja. Lo que si que os pido es que me enviéis vuestra opinión sobre la historia, quiero saber que os parece. ;)**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

Una luz procedente del pasillo de la entrada y…

\- Mamá… -dijo una voz infantil-.

\- Hola, mi pequeña –dijo mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa-. Me encantaría estar aquí, ahora, contigo, pero no puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

\- Espera… No te vayas…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. No me voy a ir de tu lado. Siempre estaré aquí, contigo. Te lo prometo. Ve a la cama, anda.

\- Pero no tengo sueño…

\- ¿Te cuento un cuento?

\- Vale.

Ya en la habitación…

\- Mmmm… ¿qué libro te leemos hoy?

\- El del conejito -dijo la niña-.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si –dijo la niña mientras asentía con la cabeza-.

\- ¿Y si probamos a leer el que te compré la semana pasada?

\- Yo quiero que me leas el del conejito –dijo mientras hacía un puchero-.

\- Tan tozuda como tu padre… Venga, te leeré el cuento del conejito.

A la niña le encantaba ese cuento, pero le gustaba todavía más la forma en la que su madre se lo contaba.

Un rato después, la niña se despertó y quiso bajar a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua.

Se paró de pronto en las escaleras a escuchar a su madre hablar…

\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi trabajo sea así!

\- No digo que cambies de trabajo. Solo digo, que nuestra hija necesita a su madre. Sólo la ves por la noche, si se queda hasta tarde esperándote para que le leas su cuento favorito.

\- Últimamente, he estado muy ocupada, lo reconozco, pero no es culpa mía…

\- Déjate de rollos y céntrate –dijo él, interrumpiéndola-. Es de ella de quién hablamos. Si no puedes dedicarle un poco de tiempo, ya puedes irte de aquí.

Se oyó un portazo, seguramente del dormitorio. La niña decidió bajar y encontró a su madre llorando, de espaldas a ella.

\- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

\- Oh, no, cielo… ¿te hemos despertado?

\- No, sólo venía a beber agua… -dijo mientras bostezaba-.

\- Ven aquí. Toma tu vaso. Siento que nos hayas visto discutir…

\- Mamá… ¿Te vas a ir de casa como dijo papá?

\- No, cariño. Eso nunca. Es solo que tu padre está enfadado…

\- A mi no me importa que tu trabajo te ocupe mucho tiempo porque sé que lo haces por el bien de los demás. ¿Sabes qué? De mayor quiero ser como tú.

En ese momento, las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la madre… Y la niña la abrazó …

\- Vamos al salón. Hoy me toca cuidar de ti.

La madre sonrío.

\- "Incluso en los peores momentos, es posible la alegría…"

\- Gracias por animarme, cielo –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente-.

La madre se sentó en el sofá. La niña la arropó con una manta.

\- Espera, ahora vuelvo. Tengo una idea –dijo la niña mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba-.

Trajo su libro del conejito, se sentó al lado de su madre, se arropó y empezó a leer. Ya terminado el cuento, la madre estaba dormida. La niña le dio un beso en la frente y susurró un "Buenas noches, mamá". Y allí quedaron las dos, dormidas.

* * *

\- Cariño, debes deshacerte ya de tus cosas de cuando eras pequeña. Empieza por el armario y ponlo todo en estas bolsas.

\- Está bien, ya voy mamá…

Rebuscando entre sus antiguas pertenencias, encontró su libro favorito. Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

\- De pequeña te encantaba ese libro… -dijo su madre desde la puerta-.

\- Todavía me acuerdo de la historia… Mamá…

\- ¿Si, cielo?

\- No puedo tirar esto. Este libro es parte de mi historia.

\- Vale, pero lo demás, a las bolsas.

\- Si, mamá

La madre se fue y quedó ella con el libro en sus manos.

\- Te voy a guardar a buen recaudo –dijo para si misma-.

Escondió el libro en el último cajón de su cómoda, debajo de los jerséis de la abuela que solo se los ponía por navidades.

"Si alguna vez te necesito, vendré a buscarte…"- pensó la chica-.

* * *

En una casa solitaria, la chica ya entrada en edad, estaba buscando el libro. Su madre había muerto. El cuento era lo que necesitaba. A medida que lo leía, recordaba como lo leía su madre, cómo eran aquellos tiempos consumidos por el tiempo…

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía en su cabeza. Sabía que le había prometido a su madre que estudiaría lo mismo que ella, pero su corazón le decía que tenía que averiguar mas cosas sobre el asesinato de su madre… Y se decantó por lo que su corazón le decía.

* * *

Veo una luz blanca, pero no me acostumbro a la claridad… Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la reunión familiar y entonces…


	8. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Veo una luz blanca, pero no me acostumbro a la claridad… Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la reunión familiar y entonces…

* * *

Noto una mano envolviendo mi mano derecha, posiblemente la de Castle.

\- Está despertando…

Formas y colores, es lo único que veo a mi alrededor… Deduzco que deben ser mi familia, seguramente preocupados por mi… Siento una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, probablemente por la caída.

\- ¿Castle? –digo yo con voz ronca- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ya distingo quienes están en la habitación: mi padre y Martha, al lado de Castle, y Alexis, sentada un rincón de la sala.

\- Estamos en el hospital. Ayer por la noche, te desmayaste en medio de la cena, pero no conozco mas detalles. El doctor dice que, por el momento, los dos estáis bien -dijo mientras masajeaba mis mano con su pulgar-.

\- ¿Señor Castle? –dijo un doctor desde el quicio de la puerta-. ¿Puede salir un momento?

Castle salió dejando a los demás una oportunidad para hablar conmigo.

\- Katie, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Emmm… Me siento un poco mareada, pero estoy bien –dije intentando sonreír-.

\- Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, sobretodo a Richard, que se ha pasado toda la noche despierto, cuidando de ti –esta vez fue Martha quién habló-.

Castle volvió a entrar en la habitación, aparentemente mas relajado.

\- He hablado con el doctor. Te has desmayado porque has sufrido una bajada de tensión drástica. Es común que les pase a las embarazadas. Se puede tratar con unas pastillas.

\- Tranquila Katherine –dijo Martha interrumpiendo a Castle-, cuando yo estaba embarazada de Richard, también me llevé unos cuantos sustos.

Tras esto, todos comenzamos a reír. Castle puso una mueca un tanto divertida y gruñó. Alexis, que había permanecido callada hasta ahora, dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero creo que pensó que no era el momento…

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la habitación del hospital se iba vaciando. Solo quedaban Castle y Alexis.

\- Castle, vete a casa a dormir un poco. No paras de bostezar…

\- No quiero dejarte sola –dijo mientras me cogía la mano-.

\- Papá, vete a casa a descansar. Yo me quedaré con Kate –dijo Alexis levantándose de la silla del rincón-.

\- Pero tu tienes clase, y yo estoy libre hoy…

\- Papá, hoy es sábado y NO hay clase los sábados.

Castle emitió un suspiro y añadió:

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin uno de mis pilares rojos de amor incondicional? –dicho esto, besó a Alexis en el pelo, a mi en la frente y se fue-.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Creo que Alexis seguía sin dar con las palabras adecuadas.

\- Alexis… Cuéntame lo que te pasa y por qué no encontrabas las palabras adecuadas para decírmelo…

Me miró con cara de incredulidad y luego, sonrió. En sus ojos pude percibir un brillo especial, por lo que supe que lo que quería decirme era importante.

\- Gracias –fue lo único capaz de decir al principio-.


	9. Confesión

**Lo siento. Estoy estudiando en el extranjero y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero os voy a recompensar con esto: un episodio doble. Así que, sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer. (El episodio doble está dividido entre los capítulos 10 y 11). Disfrutad de la lectura, y no olvidéis enviarme vuestra opinión sobre el fic.**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

\- Gracias –fue lo único capaz de decir, al principio-.

* * *

"¿Por qué?" Me pregunté a mi misma…

\- Gracias por darme el hermano o hermana con el que siempre había soñado.

Ante mi expresión de asombro, Alexis sonrió. No había caído en la cuenta de que Alexis no tuvo oportunidad de decirme lo que opinaba sobre ese tema…

\- Me alegro de que te parezca bien, pero… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nunca nada a tu padre? – dije un tanto contrariada-.

\- En realidad… siempre había querido tener un hermano o hermana –dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano sobre la mía-. Pero antes, yo sabía que no podía aunque yo se lo pidiera. ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba con Meredith o con Gina? –asentí, todo era muy diferente por aquel entonces-. A mis ojos, él no era realmente feliz, así que no podía pedirle que tuviera otro hijo o hija con alguna de ellas. Hace diez, casi once años que os conocéis, y desde el primer momento, lo vi mas feliz de lo que nunca él había sido. Entonces, lo supe. Me di cuenta de que te quería, y de que eras la "indicada" para él. Y ahora, estoy muy feliz, no solo porque vaya a tener un hermanito o hermanita, sino también porque mi padre te tiene a su lado…

Empecé a llorar a mares, no se si por las hormonas o por la pequeña historia que Alexis me acababa de contar, pero hizo que esta se acercara y me abrazara durante un rato que me pareció interminable.

\- Mi padre tiene suerte de tenerte…

\- Y yo tengo suerte de tener una hija como tu –dije mientras Alexis sonreía-.

¿Qué es esa sensación?

\- Auch… –Alexis me mira con cara de desconcierto-. El bebé está de acuerdo en que eres la mejor hermana que podría tener. Me acaba de golpear fuerte.

Las dos nos reímos con el comentario…

\- ¿Sabes ya si e niño o niña?

\- Castle y yo hemos decidido esperar y sorprendernos.

\- ¿Ya eligieron los nombres?

\- Alexander y Nicole.

\- No sé por qué, pero mi intuición me dice que va a ser un "pequeño escritor" –dijo guiñándome un ojo-.

\- A mi no me importa lo que sea… - dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre-. Sólo quiero que sea feliz y que reciba el amor que se merece por parte de su familia…

Debo tomar una decisión. Y esto implica al cuerpo de policías de la comisaría 12th…


	10. Comisaría 12th Primera Parte

**Bueno, os dejo con la primera parte del capítulo doble que tanto habíais esperado. Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

Dos días después, me dieron el alta. Después de hablar con Castle, los dos coincidimos en que teníamos muchas explicaciones que dar…

Era el momento de contarlo todo, ya que no podía esconder mas mi creciente barriga ni tampoco ocultar mas el secreto. En la comisaría todos formamos parte de una familia… Deberían entenderlo, ¿no?

~ Din ~

Ah… El timbre del ascensor… Todos estos años y sigue sonando igual que el primer día…

Nos dirigimos a mi mesa. La comisaría está vacía a esta hora de la mañana, ya que llegamos una hora antes de lo normal…

Son tantas veces las que este lugar me ha acogido… Tantas las veces que me he envuelto en ese olor a madera mezclado con rotulador de pizarra y papeles viejos… Pasé los dedos por la mesa vacía… Y ahora…

* * *

Un despacho vacío en una sala vacía me está esperando. Pero no puedo reclamarla. No hasta que no pase por todo esto… He superado un año de prueba para todo esto… La antigua capitán hace un año que es directora adjunta y ejerce de capitana provisional, esperando a que alguien supere la prueba dando la talla… Sólo queda esperar a los resultados…

\- Kate, ¿piensas en eso, verdad? –dijo tendiéndome un café grande con leche desnatada y azúcar de vainilla, mi favorito -.

\- Los resultados son dentro de una semana, y llevo todo el año de prueba y…

\- ¿Piensas que no podrás ejercer de capitana?

\- Castle, no es tan fácil… No sé si estoy preparada para…

\- Nunca he visto nada que no puedas hacer –dijo interrumpiéndome -. Además, yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre –me cogió de la mano y me atrajo hacia si-.

\- Siempre –sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba-.

* * *

\- Enhorabuena por tu ascenso, Capitana Beckett

\- Castle, gracias. No lo habría conseguido sin ti.

Castle saca una pequeña tarta con una banderita que dice "¡Felicidades Capitana!" y con fuegos artificiales de colores haciéndose pasar por velas.

\- Gra-gracias. Guau… -paso un dedo por la tarta- Mmmm… Está buenísima.

\- Aún hay mas sorpresas. Busca en el interior.

\- ¿De la tarta?

\- Si, adelante.

Dentro de la tarta hay una caja aterciopelada. La abro. Hay una pulsera, con la palabra "Siempre" grabada en el reverso.

\- Es… preciosa –digo mientras le doy un beso-.

Él me pone la pulsera.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen primer día como capitana!

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la primera parte del capítulo doble. Continuad a la segunda parte, y recordad, enviadme vuestra opinión. Quiero saber que os parece ;)**


	11. Comisaría 12th Segunda Parte

**Aquí os dejo la segunda parte del capítulo doble. Disfrutad de la lectura! ;)**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

\- ¡Que tengas un buen primer día como capitana!

* * *

\- Kate, ¿estás bien? –dijo Castle entrando por la puerta-.

\- Si… pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado en esta comisaría, todo lo que hemos vivido entre estas paredes… Momentos buenos, momentos tristes, todo dentro de la planta de homicidios de la comisaría 12th…

\- Te prometí hace tiempo que estaría aquí, siempre, junto a ti. Me hice esa promesa desde el primer día que nos conocimos…

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Casi 11 años, ¿no?

\- Diez años y seis meses, desde que nos conocimos –dijo mientras me rodeaba por detrás, con sus brazos-.

\- Diez años y seis meses… -repetí, y no pude evitar palpar también mi barriga-.

\- ¿Estás preparada?

\- Si, es el momento –asentí y salimos de mi despacho cogidos de la mano-.

* * *

\- Espera… ¿qué?

\- Si, Expo, estoy embarazada. Es por eso por lo que no puedo salir "a la acción". También es por lo que he estado rara o diferente, últimamente.

\- ¡Es fantástico! ¡Enhorabuena! –esta vez intervino Ryan, abrazándome-.

\- ¡Felicidades! –me abraza-. Ah, y una cosita más: Que sepas que nosotros no somos canguros de nadie. Y nos referimos a Castle, no al bebé. ¿Verdad que si, pequeñín? –dijo hablándole a mi barriga-.

Nadie pudo reprimir la risa… Ni siquiera yo…

\- Auch… Creo que el bebé está de acuerdo… -sonreí. El bebé ha estado dando patadas desde hace ya varios días, pero no me acostumbro-.

\- Oye, no seas malo conmigo, ¡que yo soy tu padre! –dijo mientras ponía una de sus caras de enfado mas infantiles-.

\- Fíjate, hasta tu hijo está de acuerdo en que eres una carga para nosotros.

\- Tranquilo Javi, nos libraremos de él muy pronto. Cuando nazca el bebé, estará ocupado cambiando pañales. Lo sé por experiencia.

Ahora que lo pienso… Ryan y Jenny tienes dos hijos… Quizás le pida algunos consejos a Jenny mas adelante…

\- El tren de los pañales está a punto de zarpar. ¡Chu, chu! –dijo Expo tirando de un silbato imaginario-.

\- Si, yo también creo que la cosa se va a complicar cuando nazca… ¿Os acordáis de Benny (Cosmo)? Generamos mucha basura en un día y no dormimos en toda la noche.

\- Oye, podría haber sido peor…

\- ¿Peor? –digo arqueando una ceja-.

\- Yo podría no haber estado allí. Ya sabes, soy "El hombre que susurra a los bebés" –dijo susurrando-.

\- Si ya Castle, lo que tu digas… -dijimos Ryan, Expo y yo a unísono-.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En breve subiré el siguiente capítulo. Tranquilos. Y no olvidéis enviarme vuestra opinión sobre el fic ;)**


	12. Problemas

**Hola a todos! Esta vez no he tardado tanto. Solo 10 días. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabéis?**

 **Bueno, a lo que iba. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Estoy bastante contenta con lo que voy a conseguir con él. Pero lo siento por vosotros. Os vais a carcomer por dentro, jajaja.**

 **Y, sin más dilación... ¡Podéis comenzar a leer! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

\- Buenos días –dije sonriendo-.

\- Buenos días –bosteza-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Comer algo. Tengo hambre.

\- ¿A las seis de la mañana?

\- Te recuerdo que aún trabajo...

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero tu empiezas a las ocho, como siempre, ¿no?

\- Ya… había pensado en ir a hablar con Lannie. Ella empieza a las siete. Bueno… ¿quieres desayunar? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí plantado hasta que te salgan raíces? Es broma… ¿Vas a volver a la cama? Por cierto, ¿queda nata montada?

\- Prefiero desayunar, y creo que queda un bote en la nevera… -dice mientras vuelve a bostezar-.

\- Vale. ¿Quieres uno? –dije refiriéndome a los crepes-.

\- No te molestes, ya me lo hago yo-.

\- Castle, que esté embarazada de siete meses no significa que todavía no pueda valerme por mi misma…

\- Vale, vale… No te enfades… Hazme uno…

\- Bien…

Ya hecho el desayuno…

\- ¿Hoy vas a hacer algo importante?

\- Pensaba escribir algunos capítulos…

\- ¡Genial! Necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas –dije mientras le daba una lista con mis "caprichos"-.

\- ¿Y el libro qué?

\- ¿No haces siempre lo posible por escaquearte?

\- Tienes razón… Recuérdame la próxima vez que no te deje embarazada… Por cierto, ¿para que quieres toda esta comida?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo hambre. Y me apetece cenar eso esta noche.

Me dirijo a la nevera a por el bote de nata…

\- Hormonas… -dice Castle por lo bajo-.

\- Que susurres no significa que no pueda oírte –sonreí-.

* * *

Entro en la morgue, ya me conozco el camino de memoria hacia el lugar de trabajo de Lannie. Debo decir que me gusta este silencio que reina entre estas paredes dando paz a las víctimas.

\- Hola –sonreí-.

Últimamente, sonrío mas de lo normal, no se si por las hormonas o porque ya estaba deseando conocerlo.

\- Hola –dijo mientras se gira para mirarme-. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si mi sobrinito ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi! –dijo hablándole a mi barriga-.

\- ¿No ha nacido y ya lo estas mimando?

\- Es mi único sobrino. ¿Qué quieres que haga? –dijo en tono sarcástico-.

Nos reímos del comentario. Es imposible no reírse de algo cuando hablas con Lannie. Además, ella siempre me ha ayudado y apoyado en todo. Por eso, es mi mejor amiga. Se podría hasta decir que es como la hermana que nunca tuve…

\- Volviendo al caso, ¿tienes ya el informe preliminar por escrito?

\- Toma, aquí lo tienes. Ah, y deberías coger ya la baja. No es bueno el estrés a estas alturas del embarazo. Más bien, el estrés nunca es bueno durante ningún momento del embarazo.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Algo más? –dije refiriéndome al caso-.

\- He encontrado algo extraño pegado a la suela del zapato –dijo enseñándome una bolsita de plástico con un trozo de etiqueta dentro-. Es parte de una etiqueta de CocaCola, y está mojada, como la víctima-.

Audrey Reynols es el nombre de la víctima. Murió por una bala en la cabeza. 7 mm. La tiraron al río Hudson.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Mucha gente tira basura al río…

\- Esta etiqueta se le pegó a la suela antes de recibir el disparo. Tiene moho, tierra y polvo incrustados. En el informe están los resultados de ese análisis también.

\- Gracias Lannie –dije mientras salía por la puerta-.

* * *

Decidí seguir la pista yo sola. Sólo había una fábrica de CocaCola cerca del río Hudson. Justo es el edificio en el que estoy a punto de entrar. Se que una pegatina de CocaCola se te podría pegar al zapato en cualquier parte, pero el análisis decía que los restos de tierra procedían de esta zona, en 1 km a la redonda… Y, algo me decía que estaba en lo cierto… Según mi información, la fábrica "debería" estar en marcha, pero no lo parece…

Me decido a entrar. Solo hay una pequeña cadena de montado-empaquetado. Esto no encaja. Empiezo a registrarlo todo. Vacío. Vacío. Vacío. Queda una puerta al fondo. Creo que va a un sótano. Oigo ruido. Hay máquinas. Y gente. Gente que no está hablando en nuestro idioma. Probablemente, chino. Me asomo un poco sin que me vean. Tienen montado un laboratorio de droga. Bueno… Es hora de entrar en acción.

\- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Arriba las maños! –dije apuntando a los trabajadores chinos.

Siento el metal rozando mi piel. Mi pelo erizado. Mi instinto activado. "Clic". Seguro desactivado.

\- Bienvenida… La estábamos esperando…

Esto no pinta bien… Me protejo el vientre con mis manos… Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y caigo al suelo de inmediato.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos con ella?

Y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 **Espero que podáis perdonarme por lo que acabo de hacer... Bueno, sólo os queda esperar al próximo capítulo para saber qué pasa.**


	13. ¿Desaparecida?

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Lo siento! Me he retrasado en la entrega de este capítulo a falta de argumentos para continuar el fic, jajaja.**

 **El problema ya está solucionado, así que no os preocupéis.**

 **Con que... Eso es todo. De verdad que lo siento.**

 **Bueno, espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

Hace frío. Mis manos todavía rodean mi abultado vientre. Aun me duele la cabeza por el golpe. Estoy encerrada en una de las salas vacías de antes. Sin móvil, sin recursos. Sólo él y yo.

\- Siento haberte metido en todo esto –me sorprendo a mi misma acariciando el lugar en el que el debería estar-.

Soy una idiota. Parecía tan sencillo. Una simple inspección. Y te he puesto en peligro… Tu padre me va a matar cuando me encuentre… ¡Oh, no! ¡Castle! Debe de estar buscándome… Estará muy preocupado…

Se oye un ruido tras la puerta.

\- Aquí tienes la comida.

\- ¿Por qué me habéis encerrado? ¿Y por qué "me estabais esperando"?

\- ¡Basta! –me interrumpe-. Si no quieres que os pase algo malo a ti y a tu "familia", OBEDECE Y CALLA. Y en cuanto a lo que pasa, cada cosa a su debido tiempo –se ríe-. Ahora come. Tenemos un largo día por delante –dijo tan frío como al principio-.

Un pack de comida china y una CocaCola. Empiezo a pensar que la víctima estuvo aquí encerrada y luego la mataron. Seguramente, van a hacer eso con nosotros.

* * *

~ _Brrr… Brrr…_ ~

\- Castle pregunta por Beckett. Dice que no le contesta y pregunta si la hemos visto –dijo Ryan-.

\- Yo no la he visto. Pensaba que se había cogido la baja… -dijo Expo apartando la vista del ordenador-.

\- Vale. Voy a contestarle…

\- Arrggg… Ellos tampoco la han visto… ¿Dónde se habrá metido…? Espera… Esta mañana dijo que iría a ver a Lannie… ¡Ya sé! ¡Iré con el medio de transporte mas rápido!

Castle adopta una pose de superhéroe.

\- ¡Al depósito! –hizo una pausa-. No, no funciona… -se llevó la mano a la cara-. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo…? Ahhh… Tengo que dejar los maratones de películas que duren más de las tres de la mañana…

\- Si, deberías –dijeron a coro dos voces desde el salón-.

\- Ya… -gruñó y se fue a toda prisa-.

* * *

\- ¿Has visto a Kate? –dijo Castle entrando como un rayo en el depósito-.

\- En primer lugar, hola. Y en segundo, no la he visto desde esta mañana, cuando le di los informes preliminares y el resultado de una muestra del plástico publicitario de las botellas de CocaCola que tenía la víctima pegada en el zapato…

\- ¿Estaba mojado?

\- Mojado y con corrosión y restos de moho en la cara exterior y en el pegamento de la etiqueta. Ah, y también habían restos de polvo.

\- Gracias Lannie –dijo y se fue corriendo-.

\- Adiós…

* * *

\- Expo, búscame las fábricas de CocaCola más cercanas al río Hudson.

\- Para que quieres que…

\- Beckett ha desaparecido cuando investigaba esa pista –le corté yo rápidamente-.

\- Ryan, rastrea la última señal que dio el móvil de Beckett.

Cojo el teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamo a mi oficina. Tras tres tonos…

\- Hola papá.

\- Hola Alexis, necesito que te metas en la base de datos de vídeo de la ciudad y encuentres y sigas los movimientos del coche de Beckett. Creo que salió de la comisaría hace una diez horas, sobre las ocho y media aproximadamente. Por favor, es urgente.

\- Vale, te llamaré cuando tenga algo –y colgó-.

Odio tener que esperar en momentos como este…

\- Tengo algo –dijo Expo-. La única fábrica cercana al río Hudson es esta –dijo colgando un mapa del área en la pizarra-. Sigue en funcionamiento, y recibe una inspección semestral. Castle, ¿estás seguro de que le ha pasado algo a Beckett? No veo que tiene que ver esta fábrica con todo esto… Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente ella ha desaparecido…

\- Expo, se que le ha pasado algo...

\- El móvil de Beckett no da señal actual –dijo Ryan entrando en la conversación-.

\- ¿Y su última señal? –dije esperanzado-.

\- La última vez que su móvil dio señal, pasó por un repetidor, así que su señal podría venir de cualquier lugar dentro de este radio de 100m.

\- No puede ser una coincidencia que la fábrica esté en ese radio… ¿no?

\- Pero no hay manera de saberlo… Hay muchas posibilidades…

~ _Riiin Riiin~_

\- Castle –respondí-.

\- Beckett entró en una fábrica abandonada a las 10:23 am. Parece que no volvió a salir. Lo que si he visto es a este tipo entrando un poco después que ella. Ahora te mando una foto.

\- ¿Has dicho una fábrica abandonada? ¿Un tipo? ¿Qué tipo? Esto no pinta bien… Gracias por la información…

\- ¿Qué pasa? –dijeron a coro los dos policías-.

\- Este tipo –digo enseñando la foto- entró detrás de Beckett a la fábrica de CocaCola y ella no ha vuelto a salir.

\- Javi, no te suena la…

\- Es Jimmy Royale, de eso no hay duda.

\- ¿El temido y sanguinario mafioso de la droga? –pregunté temiéndome lo peor-.

\- El mismo.

Ojalá Beckett estuviera a salvo… No me lo perdonaría si le pasase algo, y mucho menos si los pierdo a los dos. Debería haber estado con ella. Todo esto es culpa mía…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis enviarme vuestra** **opinión sobre el fic.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	14. Búsqueda

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo es mas corto de lo normal, pero lo hice así por una razón.**

 **Quería que justo acabara en esa escena y de esa manera. En breve, subiré el siguiente, no os preocupéis.**

 **Así que, sin mas dilación... ¡Podéis comenzar a leer!**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

Ojalá Beckett estuviera a salvo… No me lo perdonaría si les pasase algo, y mucho menos si los pierdo a los dos. Debería haber estado con ella. Todo esto es culpa mía…

* * *

\- Tranquilo Castle, los vamos a encontrar…

\- Si, además, tu no tienes la culpa de…

\- Si, si que tengo la culpa de que haya hecho eso.

\- Castle, es imposible que…

\- Es culpa mía. Estaba intentando demostrarme que aún puede hacer algo por si misma…

\- Castle, es pura casualidad que haya pasado esto.

\- Además, deberíamos buscarla, no discutir ni lamentarnos –dijo mirándome a mi-.

~ _Riiin Riiin~_

\- ¿Papá?

\- Dime Alexis.

\- Se la han llevado. Hace unas cinco horas aproximadamente de eso. Una camioneta blanca apareció por allí y empezaron a subir cajas. A Beckett también la subieron. Por lo que se ve en el vídeo, parece muy mareada, a punto de vomitar, pero sigue protegiéndolo a pesar de todo…

Todo esto es culpa mía… Ojalá pudiésemos cambiar de lugar y ellos estuviesen bien…

\- Tenemos suerte de que un taxi haya estado estacionado allí y su cámara estuviese conectada… Sino, no hubiéramos sabido nada de ella. Pero parece que no se dieron cuenta de que los estaban grabando.

\- Alexis, sigue el rastro de la camioneta. Nosotros vamos a coger el coche.

\- Ryan, llama a los técnicos. Diles que peinen la fábrica. Expo, busca esta matrícula: L64 – 7AN

\- ¿Desde cuando te has convertido en nuestro jefe al mando? –dijo Expo-.

\- Desde que mi mujer, vuestra jefa, y mi hijo están encerrados contra su voluntad quien sabe donde a merced de un temido mafioso de la droga.

\- Buen punto –dijo Ryan-.

\- Daos prisa. Os espero en el coche.

Pulsé como un loco el botón del bajada del ascensor. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lento en estos momentos?

Se olle un sollozo de fondo...

\- Venga Inspectora, no haga esto más difícil de lo que ya es... Piensa en tu salud, y en la del pequeño... -rió sádicamente-.

En una habitación oscura, yo, de rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda, intentaba soportar todo lo que me echaran encima. Todo, por él.

\- Bueno, veo que la poli bonita se hace la dura, ¿eh? Pues veamos que pasa si yo hago... ¡ESTO!

Y con una sonrisa malévola, apretó más las ataduras, comenzando así una nueva tortura.

\- Gira a la derecha en la 4ª con Lex.

\- Vale, gracias Alexis.

\- ¡Ahhh! –grité yo-. ¡Casi nos chocamos con ese coche! ¡Ten mas cuidado! Odio las horas puntas de las calles principales…

\- Para eso tenemos esto, Castle –dijo Ryan señalando la sirena-. Es solo para emergencias y esta es una de ellas.

\- ¿No podrías haberla sacado antes? –le espeté yo-.

\- Ehhh…

\- Papá, he perdido el rastro –dijo Alexis cambiando de tema-. La camioneta entró en la próxima calle que hay a vuestra derecha. No hay cámaras a partir de allí, así que ya no puedo ayudar mas.

\- Pero esa calle lleva a la zona industrial de la ciudad… Hay muchas fábricas, la mayoría, abandonadas ya. No suelen haber muchas cámaras de tráfico por allí.

\- El sitio perfecto para que no te molesten… ¿No Javi?

A pesar de tener la sirena, tardamos bastante en avanzar hasta la desviación. Seguimos la carretera en la dirección que Alexis nos indicaba.

Y entonces, lo vi.

\- ¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no, nooo. Esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora. No aquí. No, a mi –grité tirándome del pelo, incapaz de moverme-.

La camioneta blanca. Ahora, roja y gris. En medio de la solitaria calle.

\- Por favor, decidme que lo que creo ver no es lo que es.

\- Castle, hay posibilidad de que…

\- No, Ryan. Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no…

\- Tranquilízate tío, ella sabe cuidar de si misma.

\- ¡Dejadme salir de aquí! –dije reaccionando a la situación de pánico-.

Lo único que sé es que ella podría estar dentro. Junto a él. Dentro de la camioneta blanca, ahora roja y gris, en llamas.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis enviarme vuestra opinión sobre el fic.**

 **IMPORTANTE: ENVIADME UN MENSAJE PARA DECIDIR SI EL BEBÉ SERÁ NIÑO O NIÑA. SE DECIDIRÁ POR MAYORÍA DE MENSAJES O REVIEWS.**


	15. Pruebas

**Hola a todos. Soy yo de nuevo. Pido disculpas porque me he retrasado bastante en la entrega de este capítulo. Lo sé, os dejé en un momento crítico en la historia, pero no puedo hacer mucho. Los estudios tienen secuestrado la mayor parte de mi tiempo.**

 **Bueno, sin más dilación, podéis comenzar a leer. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 _ **LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ**_

* * *

Lo único que sé es que ella podría estar dentro. Junto a él. Dentro de la camioneta blanca, ahora roja y gris, en llamas.

* * *

\- ¡Beckett! –grité mientras salgo del coche a toda prisa-.

Ya sé que es inútil gritar. Que no me va a oír. Pero necesito gritar. Necesito saber que si está ahí. Si me oye. Si hay esperanza. O si no la hay.

\- Es cosa mía o esta situación me parece extrañamente familiar…

\- Javi, déjalo. Vamos a llamar a la caballería.

\- Castle, apártate del coche en llamas. No queremos más victimas de este caso. Los bomberos están ya de camino. Y los técnicos también.

* * *

~ _Riiin Riiin~_

\- Papá, ¿alguna novedad? No contestabas y me estaba empezando a preocupar…

\- No. Sólo una furgoneta en llamas.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Oh, no..! –pareció dudar un momento- ¿Están dentro?

\- Aún están apagándolo todo. Yo… -empiezo a sollozar-.

\- Tranquilo, Beckett es lista. Seguro que está perfectamente –dijo ella.

Pero hasta en su tono se alojaba la duda. Y no la culpo. Esta situación nos supera. A todos.

\- Eso espero… -dije yo, intentando ser optimista, aunque sin conseguirlo-. Tengo que colgar. Ryan y Expo me llaman. Sigue buscando a ver si encuentras algo. Te quiero. Adiós.

\- El coche fue quemado intencionadamente. Hay restos de acelerante en los asientos traseros. Por la intensidad de las llamas y las condiciones, los técnicos estiman que el coche lleva hora y media ardiendo. Como no suele haber nadie por aquí, no hay testigos. La gente habrá pensado que el humo vendría de una fábrica.

\- Déjate de rollos, Ryan. Dime lo que quiero saber.

\- Está bien. No hemos encontrado rastros de restos humanos. El coche está limpio.

\- Gracias a Dios, no están en el coche. Pero nos queda encontrarla.

\- La unidad de asalto está inspeccionando los alrededores. Si queda alguna pista, o algo que nos ayude, ellos lo encontrarán. Sólo nos queda esperar…

* * *

\- ¿Qué se siente al estar ahí, retorciéndote en el suelo, resistiendo, luchando?

\- ¿Nada? ¿En serio? Te lo he dicho: o me dices lo que quiero saber y dejo que tu hijo viva o acabas muerta en dos horas. Se te acaba el tiempo –dijo riendo-. No querrás que le pase nada, ¿no? Tú decides.

Si acepto, podré salvarlo pero… ¿a qué precio? ¿Dándole información del estado a un tipo peligroso que dice ser un simple cártel de la droga? ¿Vendiendo a mi país? Además, ¿para qué quiere él esa información en concreto?

* * *

Cerca de lo que queda del coche sólo hay fábricas abandonadas. Así qué, ¿por qué tener esperanza de que ella pueda estar encerrada allí? Después de tantas muertes… De Johanna Beckett, de Vulcan Simmonds, del Senador Bracken, de la agente McCord… Tantas muertes… Una tras otra… Así hasta llegar a nuestra víctima. Por lo menos, ella no estaba en el coche. Debo encontrarla. Esto se ha cobrado ya demasiadas muertes.

\- ¿Cómo?– preguntó Ryan intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Tráiganlo.

\- Han encontrado algo en un garaje de una de las fábricas. Lo traen para acá. Creen que es de Beckett. Una pulsera. Lleva una inscripción en el reverso. Pone "Always". De no ser por eso nunca hubieran sabido que las marcas de neumáticos del garaje son de un posible vehículo de escape. Deben de haber cambiado de coche para cubrir sus huellas.

\- Me pide que la encuentre. Nos está ayudando a que no le perdamos la pista. Hay que encontrarla. Está en peligro.

* * *

\- Te queda poco tiempo. Tic toc tic toc. Tres minutos.

Coge otro cuchillo y lo lanza contra la diana. Pum. Acierta en el blanco improvisado. La hoja del cuchillo sigue vibrando, y con él, mi cuerpo. Estaré encadenada al suelo, pero puedo ver de reojo su puntería. Seguramente, sirvió en el ejército. Si Javi estuviera aquí, sabría en qué división. La sangre, la oigo gotear al suelo. Hace rato que no oigo quejidos. Debe estar muerto ya. Quizás pueda dejarles un mensaje con la sangre del que está colgado de la pared por cuchillos. ¿Me dará tiempo? Ya no hay nadie.

\- Se ha acabado el tiempo. ¿Y bien? ¿Esta vez me vas a contestar?

Y, arrepintiéndome, elegí.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis enviarme vuestra opinión sobre el fic.**

 **IMPORTANTE: ENVIADME UN MENSAJE PARA DECIDIR SI EL BEBÉ SERÁ NIÑO O NIÑA. SE DECIDIRÁ POR MAYORÍA DE MENSAJES O REVIEWS.**


	16. Esperanza

**¡Hola a todos! Me han castigado por 4 meses por suspender Física y Química. Pero he vuelto con otro cap.**

 **Bueno, sin más dilación, podéis comenzar a leer. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

 **POV. BECKETT**

Igualmente iba a morir, ¿no? Castle acabaría destrozado lo mires por donde lo mires. Además, ya no hay vuelta atrás… ¿o sí? Yo no me imagino un mundo sin él, al igual que él no imagina un mundo sin mi… Sin nosotros… Nada podrá cambiar esto.

Lo siento Castle, he sido una estúpida por no haberte hecho caso y haber creído que podía hacerlo sola, como en los antiguos tiempos. Pero el daño ya está hecho. Ojalá pudiera verte una vez más, sólo una, y decirte que te quiero. Acariciar tu mejilla, colgarme de tu cuello, aspirar tu aroma, oír el latido rítmico de tu corazón y besarte. Sobretodo, besarte. Aunque sea por última vez.

Todos estos años y, la historia que comenzamos, llega a su fin. Sé que no debería pero… era el país, o él. Si yo muero, el podría tener o no su compañía. Tendría algo por lo que seguir en pie o algo por lo que caer al vacío. Si tan solo pudiera escapar, o hacer algo para que me encontrasen…

* * *

 **POV. CASTLE**

\- Estamos estancados, reconócelo –inquirió el detective Expósito-.

\- Lo estamos, por ahora.

\- ¿Por ahora? ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor?

\- Hola chicos. ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Pues… No. Aún nada.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo he oído lo mismo una y otra vez?¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿Mes y medio? No lo sé… Sólo se que a día de hoy, aún no he encontrado a mi esposa ni a mi hijo. Toda una investigación acabada en nada. Ni huellas, ni fibras, ni pistas, ni grabaciones. Nada. Absolutamente, nada.

\- Castle, ¿nos estás escuchando?-dijo Ryan-.

\- Perdonad, pero debo irme. Se ha hecho tarde…

\- Castle, sentimos mucho el no poder darle prioridad a ese caso, pero ya sabes lo mucho que nos controla el capitán Irons. A él solo le interesa la buena prensa y que le hagan todo el trabajo sucio. Beckett era mejor capitán.

\- No… -intenté decir yo-.

~ _Riiin Riiin~_

\- Perdona Castle, debo cogerlo.

\- Oye, no te lo tomes a mal tío. Sabes que nos están controlando como nunca. No podemos hacer nada sin supervisión. Prácticamente, tenemos las manos atadas.

\- Ha habido un asesinato en un parque de la 3ª con Lex.

\- Castle, ¿te vienes?

\- No, Alexis me espera en casa.

Y así, al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, se cerró también el único momento de esperanza del día.

No sé como regresé a casa. Puede que en taxi o en metro. Da lo mismo. Ya no me importa. El caso es que ahora estoy sentado en el sillón, con el abrigo todavía puesto y mirando a la pared como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

Rato después alguien llamó a la puerta. Miré a Alexis. Ninguno de los dos esperábamos visita, ¿no?

\- Abre tú, que yo estoy haciendo la cena.

Abrí la boca para replicar pero me di cuenta de que me había pasado horas sentado así que fui a abrir yo.

Abrí la puerta y allí no vi a nadie. Será una broma, pensé. Un juego de niños. Intenté salir al pasillo a ver si veía a alguien cuando tropecé con algo. Y entonces mi vida cambió por completo.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta otro cap. Y dejad reviews.**


	17. Visita inesperada

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo otro nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

Abrí la puerta y allí no vi a nadie. Será una broma, pensé. Un juego de niños. Intenté salir al pasillo a ver si veía a alguien cuando tropecé con algo. Y entonces mi vida cambió por completo.

* * *

¿Es una broma? ¿Una cámara oculta?

\- ¿Quién es papá?

\- No hay nadie… Pero voy a ver que… -dije al tiempo que destapaba la cesta-.

Y entonces, la encontré. Encontré la llave de la puerta que me devolvería a la vida.

\- Aa-lexis, Alexis ¡Alexis! ¡Ve-ven corriendo! Pen-pensaba… Dios… -no pude evitar comenzar a llorar-.

Hice cuentas… Días, semanas, mes, mes y medio. Está viva. Todavía está viva.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –dijo al tiempo que llegaba a la entrada-. Ay, dios…

Y de repente, se hizo la luz. Alguien despertó.

\- Tiene sus ojos color avellana…

\- Es… -dijo como si fuese una pregunta que no continuó-.

\- Tu hermana.

\- Pero… ¿cómo…?

\- Está viva. Y hay que encontrarla.

* * *

Era… un ángel. Sus ojos eran de color avellana. Herencia de su madre. Y esa pelusilla castaña oscura, ¿era mía? Me miraba con sus ojos grandes y críticos, como si me conociese de toda la vida pero a la vez fuese la primera vez que me veía. No sé como acabó agarrando mi dedo con fuerza, pero lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Era… Perfecta. La perfecta mezcla de nosotros dos. Pero… Esto no sería lo mismo sin Kate. Aún me queda encontrarla. Y ten seguro que lo haré, por ti.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo demonios llegó la niña aquí? –dijo Expo señalando hacia el sillón donde Lannie la sostenía-.

\- No lo sé. Tocaron a la puerta y ahí estaba… Después de encontrarla me recorrí el edificio y la calle pero no encontré a nadie…

\- Tío, tienes una suerte tremenda… -dijo Ryan-. Perdona, ese comentario sobró. Lo siento.

\- No importa. El caso es que ahora sé que está viva. Pero no me explico por qué han dejado a la pequeña en mi puerta. No tiene ningún sentido. Es decir… ¿Qué clase de cártel de la droga deja el bebé de su secuestrada en la casa del marido de la victima?

\- Oye, Castle, tu niña necesita un cambio de pañal… ¿Dónde puedo…? –dice Lannie con una mueca-.

\- En mi despacho. Ahí hay un cambiador de cuando Alexis era pequeña. Lo siento si está un poco desordenado. He tenido que montarlo todo deprisa y corriendo.

\- ¿Te han llamado para pedir un rescate? ¿Algo significativo en la cesta? –pregunta Ryan volviendo al tema-.

\- No. Todo está como lo encontramos. Lleváosla y buscad huella o algo que podamos usar pa-

\- Eh… ¿Castle? ¿Chicos? ¿Pueden venir?

Salgo corriendo por si a la pequeña le ha pasado algo. Y entonces, Lannie se gira y me muestra algo.

\- Creo que esto es para ti –me tiende un papel pegado al pañal por la parte de la cintura-.

\- ¿Qué?

Me tiende el papel y lo abro. Es una tarjeta de visita. Esperaba algo… diferente…

\- _"_ _Hospital Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles"_ .

\- Tiene algo escrito en la parte trasera –señala Ryan-.

\- "6295068" y "2000035917" –leo yo-.

\- ¿Significan algo para ti, Castle? Parece que va dirigido a ti.

\- Ni idea. Pero es hora de averiguarlo. ¿No os parece?

* * *

\- ¿Enserio era necesario? –recalca Expo-.

\- Totalmente. ¿A qué si, pequeña? –digo jugueteando con ella en su portabebés-.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis enviarme vuestra opinión sobre el fic.**


	18. Persiguiendo su rastro

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que no he escrito en mucho tiempo. Pero aquí he vuelto, y os traigo otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Si queréis echarle la culpa a alguien, echádmela a mi por no estudiar mucho para mis exámenes y hacer que me castiguen.**

 **Así que, sin mas dilación... ¡Podéis comenzar a leer!**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

\- ¿Enserio era necesario? –recalca Expo-.

\- Totalmente. ¿A qué si, pequeña? –digo jugueteando con ella en su portabebés-.

\- Déjalo y vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

\- Eh, esperadme.

* * *

\- Perdone, policía, ¿ha visto a esta mujer? –dijo Expo enseñando la placa junto a la foto de Kate-.

\- Mmmm… No, señor.

\- ¿Y al bebé?

\- ¿Tiene código de identificación?

\- ¿Será esto? –le tiendo el papel donde encontré los números-.

\- Me sirve. –teclea unas cuantas veces- "Alana Kröpovich". Según lo que dice aquí, dio a luz por la noche y le dimos el alta esta misma mañana. Le dimos el alta enseguida por su perfecto estado de salud. Su marido firmó los papeles. En cuanto al otro número… Prueben en objetos perdidos o algo así. No tengo ni idea de lo que es.

\- Gracias.

\- Veis, al final ha sido un acierto traerla.

\- Lo que tú digas, Castle…

\- No me digáis que no estáis de acuerdo –digo yo ofendido-.

\- Ignorémosle durante un rato -dice Expo-.

\- Si, será mejor.

* * *

\- En el Hospital no saben nada del segundo número.

\- Eh, Castle, despierta.

\- Oh, si perdón. Es que no dejo de preguntarme cuál es el motivo. Un hospital religioso, identidades falsas que no llevan a nada, un número secreto que parece la clave de una caja fuerte de la estación de metro de ahí enfrente… Nada tiene sentido… Excepto lo último. Chicos, ¡nos vamos al metro!

\- Esto me da mala espina…

\- Ni que lo digas.

* * *

\- Esta es la taquilla 20. A ver… Probemos con los números del papel.

Este podría ser un gran momento. El momento que llevo esperando durante meses. El momento que me daría algo con lo que encontrarla.

\- No se abre. Creo que nos hemos equivocado de lugar.

Y… Adiós a mis esperanzas.

\- Esto no lleva a nada. Nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y Kate? ¡Tiene que estar por ahí!

\- Tío, tenemos trabajo. Vuelve al mundo real y cuida de tu hija.

\- Seguiremos investigando en el trabajo. Hablamos luego, ¿vale? –luego en susurros Ryan dice- No debiste ser tan duro con él. Lo está pasando mal.

\- Él no es el único. Debe darse cuenta.

* * *

Me pasé todo el día por fuera del hospital sentado en ese mismo banco. ¿Qué significaban esos números? ¿Por qué los puntos intercalados? ¿Podré encontrarla a tiempo? Por mucho que mirara alrededor, no encontraba una respuesta válida. Entonces el bebé se despertó y me miró con esos ojos tan suyos. Eran iguales que los de Kate.

\- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado saber cuando fue que tu madre te dio a luz para haber estado con ella…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si no era una combinación? ¿Y si era una fecha, una hora, un lugar, o cualquier otra cosa juntas? Tenía que averiguarlo. Empecé por el 20. Iba seguido de un 00. Podría ser la hora en la que te dio a luz, pequeña. Pero… ¿y el 03? ¿Tiene que ver con el hospital? ¿Y lo demás? Averigüémoslo.

* * *

 **Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo disfruto metiéndome dentro de la mente de los personajes, jajaja. Lo que si que os pido es que me enviéis vuestra opinión sobre la historia, quiero saber que os parece. ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Peli de acción vs Peli cursi

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí he vuelto, otra vez y os traigo otro capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

 **Así que, sin mas dilación... ¡Podéis comenzar a leer!**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

Entré otra vez en el hospital y me escabullí por debajo de la recepción sin que nadie me viese. Algo difícil si llevas un bebé contigo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Siempre me han gustado los retos. Me metí en el ascensor. Por suerte estaba vacío. Entonces miré los siguientes números 03. En el ascensor, 03: Planta de maternidad. Ahora todo iba cobrando sentido para mí. Quizás seguía aquí. ¿Cuál era el siguiente número? 59… ¿Su habitación, quizás?

* * *

\- ¿Hay… alguien?

\- No, sólo soy un fantasma que se lleva a los niños en el ala de maternidad. Entra. No te quedes en la puerta.

Al entrar me encontré con una estancia blanca azulada. Típico de los hospitales. Por eso los odiaba. No había color. Había una cama vacía y en la otra, una chica aparentemente madura que supuse que era la que me había contestado.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí plantado?

\- Oh, claro. Soy Richard Castle, investigador privado.

\- ¿Su mejor compañero es un bebé?

\- No exactamente. Digamos que estoy "en pañales" con un caso.

\- ¿Y por eso está aquí?

\- Venía a preguntarte si has visto a esta persona -le enseño una foto de Kate-.

\- No. Ni idea.

\- ¿Y el nombre de "Kate Beckett" o "Alana Kröpovich"?

\- Si no recuerdo mal, Alana era mi compañera de cuarto hasta esta mañana. Le dieron el alta enseguida. Ojalá yo tuviese un marido rico y adinerado que me sacase de este infierno. ¿Sabes lo malo de ser madre soltera? Todo. Excepto que no tienes que aguantar mas a tu ex en casa.

\- Ya veo… Oye, ¿por casualidad no te habrá dicho algo?

\- Si eres otro investigador de su marido, dile que ya he dicho todo lo que tengo que decir.

\- No vengo de parte de su "marido".

\- Demuéstralo.

Entré en pánico. ¿Cómo lo demostraba? No tenía nada. No sabía que sabía ella. O que le habrían contado. Miré al bebé durmiendo. Me había dejado indicaciones para llegar hasta aquí. 20:00, planta 03, habitación 59… ¿Y el 17? Aún me faltaba por usarlo.

\- 17.

\- ¿Qué?

\- 17 –dije más alto-.

\- Mira debajo de mi camilla, en la rejilla, detrás de mi bolso azul encontrarás algo que es para ti. O al menos, eso me dijo ella.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay por qué darlas. Ahora lárgate. Como te pillen aquí dentro fisgoneando te caerá una buena.

Dicho esto salí pitando con el bebé y una nueva pista. ¿Un bolso? Esto ha pasado de ser una peli de misterio o acción a una cursi.

* * *

Después de hacer que los de seguridad me echaran y me pusieran una multa, -si, consiguieron pillarme gracias a las cámaras de seguridad-, me senté en el coche a mirar que había dentro del maldito bolso que había dejado por los suelos a mis dos mejores amigos: mi orgullo y mi integridad.

Un pintauñas, un paquete de pañales, un biberón, un paquete de mechas rubias…

Esto es peor que cuando hice de juez en un concurso de belleza para niñas de dos años… Si, hubo una época de mi vida en la que caí tan bajo. Aún hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

\- ¡Ajá! Ven con papáaaaa. ¿Eh? Está atascado… -dije tratando de tirar mas fuerte de lo que sea que estuviese pegado al bolso-.

Mientras, a mi lado en su sillita, vi como mi hija me miraba riéndose mientras yo me esforzaba en vano. Tiene su sonrisa.

\- Bien… Creo que después de esta papi tendrá que apuntarse a un gimnasio –dije mientras conseguía arrancar una pieza de metal cosida al fondo del bolso-.

O no. ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

 **Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo disfruto metiéndome dentro de la mente de los personajes, jajaja. Lo que si que os pido es que me enviéis vuestra opinión sobre la historia, quiero saber que os parece. ;)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
